RAB:The Real Story
by amythestpony
Summary: Who is this RAB? What is their name, what is their age, what is their purpose? What do they want with Slytherins locket, and where are they now? Will remain K for now, may be changed in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I only own this plot….(but it won't make me rich)…sniffle..

Cough…cough… Ahem hem hem….

Prologue:

T'was quite late at night as a tall blue-eyed brunette walked on a cliff smelled the sea's salty scent as she made her way away from a cave she'd just been in. She felt woozy, exhausted, and drained. Yet she was satisfied that she succeeded in her task. She was now wearing a golden locket with a serpent-like 'S' engraved on it. Her lips curled in a smirk at the memory of the note she left for 'the dark lord' signing with just her initials: R.A.B. Her dark blue robes ruffled around her as the wind blew while she was looking at the dark blue sea. She gazed upon it one last time before she left for good and pondered on its color. At dawn it was a shade of light pink like the sky it reflected, it shifted to the sky blue in the morning and afternoon, it was and orange-drink at sunset, then became black as the night awaiting dawn. It shifted, just like she did. It was always changing out ward appearances, like herself. But in the end it was only water. It would always be water; Crystal clear water, in disguise. Yes, she concluded. She was like the water, always in disguise.

Inhaling the salty air once more she focused on her destination, with determination. She disappeared without a sound, seeing as the crashing tide was loud enough to block the 'pop' sound of apparation. And there'd be no proof Riley Alexandra Black was ever there at all.

A/N: sorry for how short it is. I like short prologues and thought I'd write one for this story. In the next chapter I'll reveal her past… and for those wondering, she's not Sirius's long lost daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that in the books R.A.B will probably be Regules A. Black (spelling?) but this is fanfiction, so this is what would happen if I were writing the books! Which I'm not, otherwise I'd be rolling in doe…mmm cookie doe! Well anyway on with the story:

Riley arrived in her house and began work immediately. She would destroy the horcrux if it was the last thing she did. Riley took off Slytherin's locket and placed it on the table. Should she open the locket, and then smash it? Or should she just smash it? She decided to open it, and found a picture of a young Voldemort in the days of Tom Riddle. He was cackling, and his eyes would flash red every few seconds, making him look possessed. She pulled out a silver-handed dagger, and plundered it at the small yet disturbing picture. It burst into flame, and the locket glowed with green aura for a moment than cooled down. However, the flames from the burnt picture, let off toxic smoke which Riley inhaled. She then passed out clutching the locket.

A few days later…

She awoke with a start. What happened she wondered? Then it all came back to her; the horcrux, the picture, the smoke, and passing out. She felt dizzy, began to cough crazily, and her throat felt as though it were on fire. '_Accio Hot Chocolate'. _She croaked between coughs, and drank greedily. Her throat felt a bit better, but was still a bit sore. She suddenly heard the song of a phoenix. It became louder and louder until it reached her home. She knew that the phoenix could heal her cough, but how could she get it inside. Mean while the toxic smoke seamed to spread throughout the entire space each time she coughed, she had to apparate out, but how. She nearly killed herself while trying to apparate last time. Apparating from her home was impossible, seeing as she lived in a painting. Yes, she lived inside a painting. All shall be explained in due time. She had to risk it, but she knew there was no other way to get the phoenix to come in, but it was to risky. But what did she have to lose; she focused on teleporting herself outside of her body. The phoenix was intelligent and knew what she was up to. He flew into her arms, and she apparated him in with her. He cried into her hot chocolate and she drank it. She stopped coughing. She apparated out with him, but the painting was trying to pull her back in as she tried to run away. The phoenix pulled her. But the painting's pull was too strong.

She took a dagger from inside her boot, and plunged it into the painting. It screeched, and a sketch of a skull with a snake coming out of it appeared in the air glowing green. At last she was free, free of the painting's curse.

Flash back:

It was late at night. Tom Riddle had just apparated to the house he'd visited only a few days ago. He would have obtained Hufflepuff's cup and Slythrerin's locket when he was through with his quest. He went up the steps that lead to the door, and unlocked the door with a swish of his wand. Then opened it and went in. He walked up the steps that led to the second floor to find his prey knitting. He used a charm to make himself invisible, and went to imperify the house elf, hokie. 'imperius,' he whispered, and the house elf went into a trance. Tom handed her white powder, and told her to put it in the hot chocolate she was making. She did so, and then Tom apparated out, waiting for the events to take place. He unknowingly was being tracked, by a smart witch, by the name of Riley A. Black.

He lifted the invisibility charm not needing it any more, waiting in Hepzibah Smith's garden. He heard her talking to Hokey, slurping something, then she stopped, he heard the house elf scream, and Tom then grinned with satisfaction.

"You won't get away with it!" Riley declared wand at ready: her brown hair swishing wildly with the cold wind.

"Oh if it isn't the Black's girl. Come to stop me have you?"

"Yes, actually, I have," Riley said quite icily.

"And how is a measly sixteen year old girl, going to stop me? I who shall cheat death itself!" he said braggingly.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

"Crucio!" he countered.

He was knocked off his feet while she dodged the unforgivable. He recovered quickly and spoke, "Picto Trappus!"

"What?" she asked bewildered, as a flaming frame formed around her, she was pulled to the ground, and frame turned gold, then Riley looked frantically around her. She pushed and shoved trying to get out, but it was no use. She tried to apparate, but was pulled back in. Voldemort cackled at her efforts. He then apparated in with the portrait, to where he knew the cup and locket would be. He took them and then placed the picture on one of the walls, where Riley was now sobbing to his satisfaction.

"Someday, someone will stop you. Mark my words Riddle. Someone will stop you, and you shall die," she said.

"How can I die, when I'll have seven horcruxes. I shall be immortal and no one shall stop the dark lord Voldemort," he declared, the apparated away with a loud pop, and no one ever heard of Riley Alexandra Black again.

End flashback:

Riley had however managed to apparate out of the portrait once, but only to get the locket and return. She didn't even truly apparate, she astral-projected herself, which could have killed her since she attempted it and was wide wake in a painting no less. She didn't drink the substance. She used her astral form to pass through the liquid, and get the locket. She managed to pull her self together long enough to be able to grasp the locket, and pull it out. It worked. She felt miserable knowing that she had to project herself back, because she couldn't stay a projection forever. But she was happy she did. She destroyed the horcrux, was saved from the picture by the phoenix, and wore a really expensive gold locket owned by a founder of Hogwarts!

She looked around to find the phoenix. He looked familiar. She racked her brain and knew he had something to do with Hogwarts, the school she went to before she was trapped in a painting for about thirty years. She remembered he belonged to a professor with long red hair and a matching beard. Professor Dumbledor, yes that was it! Professor Dumbledor. How could she forget him? He was her favorite professor! His pheonix's name was fawks!

But the phoenix was always by his side, so what happened to make fawks leave? Pheonix's never leave their owners unless if the owner passed away. That meant that, the only true friend at Hogwarts she had was dead!

Riley was placed in Slytherin, but the hat said she'd do better in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But her family would hate her dreadfully if she was placed in another house, so after much debate she was placed in Slytherin.

Flash back:

"Black, Riley"

Her name was called s she approached the stool nervously.

"Another Black I see. Hmmm, but you're different. You have a thirst to prove yourself, you are very bright and ambitious, however very kind and brave. Yes a lot of courage I see, but you want to be in Slytherin, to prove to your family that you are something and can make them proud. You know they won't accept you if your in another house, but you don't belong there child. You belong in Gryffindor!"

'please,' Riley thought, 'I have to be in Slytherin. My life depends on it!'

"Very well, said the hat, that means you'll be in SLYTHERIN" declaring the last part loudly so the whole hall could hear. Riley put a fake smirk on her features and sat with the rest of Slytherin, wondering if she made the right choice.

End flash back:

'Did I make the right choice?' she wondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pheonix's musical chirp.

Let's go to my home, please fawks, if it's still there." She held him as she apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place, awaiting what she'd find…

A/N: ooooh! Wonder what's gonna happen eh? Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Riley Black, and this plot.


End file.
